Dawn of the Forgotten
by Angel Slayer1
Summary: Zelda grows weary of hiding herself from her love Link. But saving the world is more important. She quickly begins to lose herself, to her alter ego Sheik. Gannon usess this to his advantage.(This story goes to Kerigan, and her brother. Thanks for reading


Dawn of the forgotten  
  
She stood near the lake bank, gazing at the quivering reflection of herself in the water. She touched her face and examined her crimson eyes. It was really her face, she knew that. But she made a really good looking man. But what if Link found out, if he discovered all along that a girl had been saving him. He would be so angry. Zelda wrapped the drapes around her face again, and stepped away from the water.  
  
"The past is better left a memory so as to not wound the present with its blade of envy. I the last sheikah survivor shall sacrifice my heart for the world." Zelda stood ridged, and threw her arm across her chest with her two first fingers extended in a ancient Sheiken Stance.  
  
The wind kicked up, and angrily blew her bangs across her crimson eyes. Zelda turned to look over her shoulder and saw her brave knight standing a top a hill looking down at her with his face chalked with soot and the ends of his hair charred. He had just conquered the Fire Temple. She walked towards him and stopped. She watched as Link's legs gave out, and as if in slow motion she watched him collapse to the ground.  
  
"Link!" Zelda tried her best not to let her voice turn shrill. She fell to her knees at his side and scooped him into her arms. He laid limp in her arms, his tense lean muscles were hot to the touch. Zelda frantically looked around for her leather water pouch. "Damn it! Where is it." She cursed darkly to herself as she groped behind her.  
  
Finally after several attempts she found it. Pulling out the quark she poured some water out over his face. He twitched, and groaned. Zelda used her bandaged around her arm to wipe the black ash from his face. His skin was so surprisingly soft. She stopped her work of cleaning his face to gently caress the side of his jaw.  
  
"What are you doing?" Link said calmly as he peeked out one eye.  
  
"N-Nothing." Zelda said in her Sheik tenor voice. "Just getting you cleaned up and cooling your body off so you don't get heat sickness." Zelda realized she wasn't talking in her usual riddles. But then she reassured herself. There was no need to be dramatic.  
  
"Thanks." Link shied his eyes away, and looked to the grass as he laid against Sheik's knees.  
  
"What are friends for?" Zelda laughed as she brushed link's golden bangs from his eyes.  
  
"Friends.... I-I wouldn't know." Link whispered. "I've never had one before." He paused and looked deeper in to the ground, as if searching for and answer. "But if they're this kind. I would like to keep one." He said sheepishly, as his cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Friends are like the chains of contradictories they can bring happiness yet cause you pain, they can give you sadness yet let you find Joy. They are life in themselves if you find the right ones.  
  
A shadow loomed above the two associates, like an angry wraith hovering inside the dark smoke. "The frail Sheikah, and the broken knight, both together. Such a pitiful sight." The large statured figure vanished and in a flash stood towering over Sheik. Link caught sight of the large, dark skinned man out the corner of his eye, but before he could say anything the man swatted Sheik aside like a fly, and grabbed Link by his head into his large hand and lifted him up off the ground, slowly adding more pressure. "I've got you now boy! gwahah."  
  
"Gannon." Zelda grunted as she struggled to get up, the pain in her bones tore through every fiber in her body. She felt like she had been his by a brick wall.  
  
"Ahah!" Link yelped in pain as Gannon kept squeezing his head, it felt like a heavy vice slowly tightening on his skull, dull pain intensified to the point where Link thought his eyes and brain would burst out of every orifice in his skull. The naked Master Sword stood plunged into the ground, just out of reach. "Sheik! help me!" Link wailed, as he frantically kicked his legs around trying to connect with some part of Gannon.  
  
Zelda forced herself to get up to save the man of her dreams, to prove to herself she deserved to be at his side. She pulled several small nails out of her side bag, that was laced around her waist and leapt into the air. Gannon turned his head just in time, to see Sheik jumping through the air and throwing a storm of needles at him. They flew like a wave of glistening stars. Caught by surprise Gannon dropped Link and jumped out of the way.  
  
Link laid on the ground trying his best to recover his mental stability. The heavy amount of pressure released that quickly from his head scrambled his brain to the point where he thought he was going to black out. But finally he managed to stand, he staggered a bit, but took the Master Sword into his gloved hand.  
  
"Gannon..." Link grumbled as he walked towards the towering man who held Sheik in his hand, his sword dragging across the grass.  
  
Gannon looked over to see the wore out Link practically pulling himself into battle. With a evil grin Gannon tossed Sheik aside like a rag doll, and readied himself for Link. "Do you actually think you'll be able to beat me, in that state? Not even Din could save you now." Gannon Reached over his shoulder and drew out his long heavy broad sword. The menacing double edged sword glistened in the sun as he held it firm.  
  
Link planted both of his feet firmly onto the ground and stabbed the Master Sword down in front of him. He softly chanted words that sound only as the wind around them. Gannon glared curiously at the Hylian boy.  
  
"Goddess aid me with your spell. Seal me in a wall he'll miss. Rejuvenate my tattered shell. Return me to the state I'll dwell. To be strong again to fight him well. Goddess aid me with your spell. Farore aid me with a kiss, with the wall I know he'll miss." As Link repeated his words he was lost in a gentle glow and above a blue figure formed above him. Link's voice was echoed, and he looked upon Gannon with eyes that burned a bright white. "Gannon prepare to meet the spell, that will wish you had not known me now!" Link's body was enclosed in a dark blue, transparent shell. And the harsh white light slowly diminished as he ripped the Master Sword from the ground.  
  
"And now the hero knows his time, to save the weak from Gannon's Crime." Zelda whispered as she stood up. " Now he taken his rule, to save hyrule and." Zelda held her side as a sharp pain shot up her spine, she fell to her knees and grunted, trying to force herself to ignore the pulsing knife like ache.  
  
"What sorcery is this boy!?" Gannon growled nervously as he gripped his sword tighter.  
  
Link walked closer to Gannon, the Master Sword held firmly at his side. Gannon lifted his sword high and pulled it down like a heavy claw. the sword stopped right at Link's shoulder and was reflected by an intese force that knocked Gannon to the ground. With one hand Link threw up the Master Sword and prepared to plunge it through Gannon's chest, when out of his satchel Navi darted out.  
  
"Link quickly! Vanquish this for, for it is not Gannon, but merely his phatom! hurry." Navi urged Link.  
  
The phatom Gannon gave a final mocking laugh that echoed sinisterly through out the valley, but his voice was silenced quickly by the cold bite of the master sword through his breast plate. The body of Gannon quickly melted into a static like purple figure and slowly melted around the sword and dissappeared into the air. Link collapsed as his spell wore off. His body burned and his muscles ached with a dull pain, like they were trying to jump out of his skin.  
  
"The Great warrior has seen the day were evil men dont meet the fray. Now tell me oh so noble knight. Well you know what is the real fight. Can you take on Gannondorf, will you save us when the time comes?" Sheik watched as Link was about to speak. "No matter what you think right now, its time to rest, and rest well. I'll play the song to take you home, to your camp near the water ways built of stone. My dear sweet Knight let the Song of water release your tensions, and let you sleep with more powered pensions."Zelda felt herself rambling. So she quickly played the Serenade of water. To take Link back to his camp near Lake Hylia she needed a break from him, her heart was already pounding. She didnt know what she'd do if she was around him any longer.  
  
When he faded into the light, she ploped down on a rock, and held her chin in her hands, as she propped them up on her knees. "My oh so dear valiant Knight, I've lost again to the fight. Unable to tell you well, the stories that I hold right now. But like your own they're lost in time, to rest to wait for the strong to tell. I hope one day I will be strong. Strong enough to tell the tale. Of love for a knight by a love struck gal who happened to be a princess." Zelda stood up, and walked down the dirt path, towards the fallen castle of Hryrule.  
  
Locked in her heart is the pain of love, and the secret of who she is. She remembers now, shes not a man. But a girl who seeks the attention of her interest. She is a girl who needs a man, and so is the Dawn of the forgotten passion shes held for years. Towards the man with the pointed ears. 


End file.
